


Open Your Eyes

by FrenchWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, operationOUT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evil Queen finally reached her goal and put Emma through a sleeping curse.<br/>Desperate, Regina only hopes someone will be able to wake her up.<br/>And someone does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first OperationOUT fic!  
> If you don't know what it is, it's a theory about SQ but more accurately about the whole show.  
> If you haven't checked it out, here is the blog : http://operation-out.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's run by three people, and yesterday was AnotherShadeofGreen's birthday. So here is my gift for her.
> 
> This is not a theory, this is a fic inspired by their theory!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

They had moved her body from the street where it had fallen. Completely limp, but at least the Savior was still breathing. They had been unable to stop the events from unfolding. Emma’s family had been running around town, trying to find her as they had separated to fight the Evil Queen. Regina had been running in front of everyone else for some reason, shouting in the dead of the night, the name of the woman she was so terrified for. They had agreed to meet up and yet the Savior had been nowhere to be seen.

They turned around the corner and saw, further away, close to 108 Mifflin Street, Emma, standing beside the Evil Queen. And they had been too late as they were the horrified witnesses of Emma’s fall. She had collapsed on the glistening pavement, completely unconscious. Catching the glint of the needle between the Evil Queen’s fingers, Regina had let out a blood-freezing shriek as she had run to Emma as fast as she could.

“You can’t do anything for her anymore.” Her voice said to her, so familiar yet so different, so cold, so hurt. She ignored her, gathering in her arms the pale and cold body of a barely breathing Emma Swan. Cradling it to her chest, body hunched forward over it as she cried so desperately, tears running down her face with an ease she had never experienced before. The dam around her heart had broken suddenly and her pain rushed free to the surface, renewed by the horrible events of that night. Snow, Charming and her little prince had come running to her soon after as purple smoke took away her worst self. And she couldn’t let go, crying and keeping Emma in her arms, as if to protect her from a wrath that already took the Savior away. Her savior.

It had taken Charming long minutes before he could convince Regina to let go. Reluctantly letting him carry his daughter, she got up with Henry’s help and they all silently retreated in her house. The silence ringing in their ear, they walked up the stairs and down the corridor to Regina’s bedroom. Carefully laid down on top of the covers, Emma still didn’t move, still didn’t open her eyes and how could she? The only way for Emma to wake up was a True Love Kiss now. Regina sat on the edge of the bed, next to Emma, gently brushing a lock of hair behind her ear in a gesture filled with tenderness. Snow and Charming shared a look.

Regina urged Henry to try to wake his other mother up. But it didn’t work, and most people in the room hadn’t expected it to work. Regina was crestfallen. How would they wake her up now ….? She suddenly understood how Rumplestiltskin had felt. She let out a defeated sigh, her eyes shutting to shield herself from the unbearable sight of a cursed Emma. A hand delicately landed on her shoulder and she could barely register Snow’s voice saying they should all get some sleep to find a solution the next day. She replied with a brief nod and they all left the room, the Charmings going back home, Henry going to his room after kissing both his mothers. Regina on the other hand didn’t move from where she was sitting. She just took Emma’s hand in hers very gently, tracing elegant patterns on the cold skin.

“Wake up please,” She whispered, “We need you, Emma… I need you …” The absence of reaction caused tears to start spilling again as her eyes stayed on the calm, oh so pale face of the woman she had come to …. Had come to …. Regina frowned slightly, feeling herself getting agitated. Her eyes were frantic, searching Emma’s face, Emma’s body as if the solution was just brushing her consciousness and could be found on the other woman.

She forgot everything and just leaned forward.

 

\--- --- ---

 

The only thing Emma remembered was the stinging pain of the needle piercing her skin. And then everything had gone black. She was somewhat conscious in a way but felt so distant from her sensations. She could feel the bed under her as if her body had been separated from her mind. She was lost somewhere in the dark, not even knowing if she was standing, sitting or lying down. And it felt so strange that she didn’t know how to situate herself in space when she could distantly feel herself laid down on a bed. As if she had been split somehow but residing in the same body, yet far away somehow.

It felt incredibly lonely, this dark empty space. It wasn’t cold, it wasn’t warm, it just was. She was worried for the safety of the family she had left behind. Yet she had hope, she knew they could break the curse, Henry could, just as she had broken his before. Maybe her mother and father could too. She just hoped Regina was fine, she hoped the Evil Queen hadn’t gone after her …

Her mind stopped zoning out as she noticed the faint distant sensation of warm hands clasping hers gently. The touch wasn’t quite familiar but the warmth, the comfort she felt, overwhelming her, could have only meant one person. Regina. She felt elated somehow, she was safe, and she was there. But with all the joy she felt, she didn’t feel herself smiling. Her body was still so far away and remained so…. Impassive. And she wanted to reach out. She wanted to let Regina know she was okay, that there was hope, that things would get back to normal. She wanted to let her know how warm and safe she felt with their hands clasped like they had never been before.

And she was desperate at how far away Regina’s presence felt but yet she knew, she just knew she was there, waiting for her it seemed. Waiting for her to wake up, to be, to touch back.

She heard Regina’s distant voice, a little raspy, charged with emotion, charged with a sadness that felt so foreign from the joy Emma was feeling. She wasn’t dying, why was Regina so sad? And she wanted to sit up and engulf her in a tight hug that they had never shared. She wanted to open her eyes and tell her she was there, that she had no reason to be so sad. She couldn’t understand the words, her voice too far away, but the emotions they carried shot right through her heart.

She longed for her. She longed to open her eyes and reach out. After all the hardships they had endured, wasn’t it a miracle they were both still here, they were both so connected and safe?

The love for her son’s other mother had been buried for so long, deep in the recess of her mind, deep in the most secretive corners of her heart. But it was rushing back to the surface, as if freed, just like her mind. As if awakened after a deep slumber.

But suddenly she felt, so far away still, the faint sensation of plump lips against her dried ones. Something snapped and she felt her numb mind being rushed to the surface, pulled to her body and the wonderful, exhilarating sensation of Regina’s lips against her own was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

A longing replaced the warmth she felt as the lips suddenly pulled away from hers. She could register a beeping noise that had its pace quickening. It wasn’t just one beeping noise now that she thought about it. She felt so weak. Why was she feeling so weak? It felt as if she hadn’t moved for years. She swallowed but her throat was too dry and it hurt, causing her to cough faintly.

“Emma….?” She heard Regina’s shaky voice whisper. She opened her eyes with some surprising difficulty and heard a gasp. A warm shaky hand cupped her cheek.

“Emma?” The voice felt more urgent now and she tried to look at Regina’s face but everything was so blurry, too light, blinding her.

“Oh God… Henry, Henry wake up!” she heard a little groan to her right but it was too hard to turn her head, and her vision still couldn’t sharpen, couldn’t focus.

“What?”

“She woke up, Emma opened her eyes!” Her voice was disbelieving, filled with hope but also fear. 

She felt the bed dip with a second weight.

“Ma??”

All she could see was two blurry faces hovering above hers.

Then all went back to black.

 

She had been exhausted, waking up and falling back asleep several times and all she remembered were fleeting silhouettes, dressed in pale colors, like uniforms, and always Regina and Henry’s reassuring presence. Her dreams were always filled with Storybrooke, her parent, her own little family; everything had gone back to normal, and strangely enough, the Evil Queen hadn’t made one appearance. Regina always kept her hand in hers, softly brushing her hair out of her face, sometimes stroking her forehead with so much tenderness that Emma felt her heart swell every time.

Everything had stayed blurry for a few days. But one morning, as she woke up, her sight was finely back to normal and she felt more awakened than she had for the last few days. She turned her head to the side and frowned. Regina was sleeping in a chair beside her, her hand loosely holding hers. What struck her though, was that she looked almost nothing like she did usually.

Her hair was longer, made into this messy braid that made her look oh so very endearing. She barely had any make up on and looked younger, less burdened. Her clothes were even more of a shocker. She was wearing a plain loose shirt with tight jeans. Emma couldn’t help but smile. Her heart was beating a bit faster at the gorgeous sight of this relaxed, unguarded version of the woman she loved so much. But …. Why was she so different?

She looked around and truly realized for the first time that she was in a hospital bed with so many machines connected to her. Why was she monitored like this….? She tried to move but she didn’t have the strength to. Why was she so exhausted all the goddamn time?! Starting to get agitated, some machines started beeping and Regina woke up with a start. She immediately focused on Emma and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Shhh, Emma calm down…” Her voice was so gentle … She had never heard her talk to her like this before.

“W-What happened?” She managed to say with a croaking voice before sighing at the effort it had taken her to just speak.

“You….” Emma saw the hesitation in her eyes. “You’ve been in a coma … for almost 4 years…”

The happy bubble surrounding Emma completely burst and panic overtook her. She had shut her eyes, trying to hide from the truth. A warm embrace suddenly enveloped her, this scent so very particularly Regina invaded her senses and she let herself go in the arms that were hugging her so tightly, tears and despair and confusion breaking free in the safety of a woman that loved her as much as she did.

“Emma, I’ve got you. It’ll all be alright, we are never leaving, Henry and I. You aren’t alone, and you are loved.” She whispered softly in her ear, running her fingers through her hair. And Emma surrendered to sleep again.

 

 


End file.
